


Childish

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Reflection, itachi was simply far too young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: What Kisame understands about Itachi based off what he has seen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Childish

It wasn’t hard to remember that Itachi was still a teenager, only seventeen years old. He was quite short, only five foot and eight inches tall. And, despite deep, pronounced under eye circles that made him appear the same age as Kisame, his age was more noticeable in the way he presented himself. He had an air of false maturity, believing himself to know all that there is to know, and an unfailing confidence in his actions that they would always be just and turn out right in the end. The typical teenage recklessness and impenetrability, something that Kisame wished that he could still have, his own soured and turned cynical by age. 

It felt as though he hadn’t aged past thirteen, like he was frozen in time, which makes sense, given what he had done at thirteen. He was smart, but lacked common sense. He scarcely knew how to pick up after himself, and ate only eggs with microwaved vegetables if made to cook. His palate was like a child, with sweets that made your teeth hurt among his favorite snacks. 

He also had a strange fear of women. They made him deeply uncomfortable, his shoulders hunched together and his body turned slightly away from them like a child when a particularly bold one decided to flirt with him. Never a fan of discussing them, either. Kisame spread a rumor amongst pretty much anyone that would listen that Itachi had a girlfriend before the massacre, which was based upon loose connections. Perhaps to help others understand his discomfort around them. Izumi was just a close friend of his who happened to be a girl.

Ah, but why should Kisame care? Sure, they’re partners- with considerably excellent teamwork, although it’s hard for Itachi to not be a good match with someone- but, Kisame can only do so much for the boy before he’s overstepping his boundaries. Not to mention the innate selfishness and egoism of the Akatsuki, especially Itachi. He selfishly acted in Sasuke’s best interests, without ever asking him what he truly wanted- which was a brother and eventually found it in Naruto. He let many things pass that shouldn’t have passed, all for his brilliant, spectacular, genius plan that ultimately failed miserably. In hindsight, he didn’t know that a god was endgame. That was an option simply never considered due to the sheer ridiculousness that gods were real and that they wanted anything to do with us. However, in hindsight, hatred simply doesn’t produce lasting strength.

Kisame recalls the day that Itachi learned Sasuke went to Orochimaru. He wept, bitterly, in the woods. Was it for what had happened or for what was to come to his beloved brother?

**Author's Note:**

> god i wish the Akatsuki were simply the main and final antagonists.


End file.
